Kidnapped
by Irisflower101
Summary: When Robin gets kidnapped by the Riddler it's up to Nightwing and Batgirl to find him. Nightwing is fearful of losing another brother and Batgirl's scared for Nightwing and Robin. Will they find Robin in time? Or will the Riddler finish him off? Co written with nauticalstara7x Better story inside


Kidnapped

Batgirl and Robin were on patrol in Gotham as they had been for the past two nights. Batgirl was there for Batman or rather Bruce Wayne was off on a business trip for a couple days.

" I'm gonna go check South". Robin said

" Be careful".

" Got it".

Batgirl watched Robin go and continued patrol.

An hour passed and Batgirl was waiting for Robin on top of Wayne Enterprises.

" He should be here by now". Batgirl muttered to herself and called Nightwing.

" What is it Batgirl".

" Robin hasn't come back from the South side of Gotham and I'm getting worried".

" I'll try his comm". Nightwing said leaving Bludhaven toward Gotham.

Nightwing called Robin but there was only static.

"His comms off. Batgirl Robin's gone missing".

"I shouldn't have let him go. I bet you the Jokers behind this".

"He's not, he's been in arkham for the past few days you should know your always with Batman".

" I'm not always with Batman. I've been off patrol for a week since I have the team and school".

Nightwing had just entered Gotham and stepped on something. Nightwing looked down and saw it was Robin's bird-a-rang.

" I found his Bird-a-rang on a rooftop just now when you enter Gotham. The kidnapper must be from Gotham. He still might be in town leaving us a trail to follow".

"We'll look for clues you take North and South while I take West and East".

"Don't you want to tell Batman first. Robin is family".

"He's off on business if you bothered to visit and talk to him you would know".

"I dont know if he... Wait we have to worry about Robin right now. He might be in the hands of a murderer".

"Everyone's a murderer in Gotham Wing nut now go and investigate where I told you".

"On it be safe I don't want another Bat to go missing".

"I should be saying that to you but I will".

" I'm the guy here and I take responsibility of what happens on missions".

" I'm in charge along with Aqualad since you took a leave of absence remember".

"This isnt the teams mission its ours and with Batman gone im take charge".

"Who said you were in charge. I can be in charge".

"And who's the oldest Bat in this family".

"You are".

"And who has more experience".

"You do".

"So that makes me the leader of this little mission we're having".

"Ugh fine start searching and whatever happens don't blame yourself".

A few minutes passed before Batgirl heard from Nightwing as she was almost done with east.

"Found a ripped cap. Its Tims cape. Come over to South I think we're closing in". Nightwing said after a few minutes

"Be right there".

A few minutes later Batgirl arrived at Nightwing's location and saw the cape.

" Yup that's Robins alright".

"No really...it also looks like a blood trail leading that way".

"Don't be a smart ass wing. Let's follow the trail and hope we find another clue".

"Or we can just stand here and adore the blood trail what did you think we were going to do".

Nightwing quickly jumped to the next roof with a grin on his face before batgirl could hit him.

"NIGHTWING YOUR DEAD"!

Batgirl followed Nightwing and smirked a little.

"Why does it end here. Why would it lead us to a dead end". Nightwing muttered in confussion as he came to realization " Maybe Robin isn't leading the trail himself maybe the kidnapper is"

"Wing look at the wall it's a riddle".

"What has 4 legs, runs day and night, but never gets anywhere"?

Nightwing stood there trying to solve the riddle in is head along with Batgirl.

"Hmmm this is going to be tough".

"Four legs, can't get away. I got it". Nightwing said looking at Batgirl. " It's the famous lion fountain at Gotham City Museum".

Nightwing turned his head back to the riddle when he noticed a arrow written in blood pointing down to a cube box.

"Your right nice job wing". Batgirl said followed Nightwing's gaze and saw the cube box also. "Should we open it"?

"Ladies first". Nightwing said as he gestured Batgirl to the box

"What happened to being in charge? You open it fearless leader".

"I thought I should be nice". Nightwing said " Hey i solved the riddle you should open it".

"Just open the damn box Wing"!

"Shit fine i'll open it". Nightwing picked up the box and opened it and saw a video message from the Riddler.

" Well you solved my puzzle didnt think you would, you know cause your not Batman." Riddler said raising his voice. "The next riddle will be harder I swear. You better go check on the bird he doesnt look so good".

The Riddler then turned the camera toward Tim and he looked terrible.

Batgirl gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and looked at Wing who was clenching his fists " Robin". Batgirl breathed out as hat was all she could manage.

"When i get my hands on you Riddler your dead"! Nightwing shouted and was angry he would never imagine his brother like this.

Riddler turned the camera back to himself and said "Well you probably thought what you just saw is over didn't but your holding a bomb that has at least 5 seconds before it detonates. Goodbye Bat's"

Nightwing reacted quickly and yelled "Run"!

Batgirl ran next to Nightwing and both threw themselves up against the nearest wall from the alley right as the bomb exploded.

Nightwing took a deep breath and said " Well that was close"

" We have to go now Wing if we don't...". Batgirl didn't finish as Nightwing snapped at her.

"We dont what! Save Robin on time from a mad man that only plays mind games to decide weather or not someone lives or dies"! Nightwing shouted furious and was taking it out on Batgirl.

Nightwing turned the other way and muttered in sadness "I can't lose another brother".

"You won't and I'll make sure of it. You and I are getting Robin back tonight no matter what. He's my family too Wing were not losing anybody else".

"We can't do this. It's only me and you on this. What if we get stuck in the same situation Robin is in now. No one would even know we're gone till Batman comes back." Nightwing said panicking but stopped when Batgirl slapped him.

" Pull yourself together Dick! Tim is counting on us! On you! His older brother who is always there for him! If we don't do this Tim is dead! Your the only family he's got right now and he's counting on you! I don't know about you but I'm willing to die tonight for Tim and I'm going with or without you".

There was a moment of silence before any of the two talked. Nightwing was holding his face as he made his way to make eye contact with Batgirl. "Well we came this far trying to save that Bird." Nightwing said showing a little smile. "Lets go get our Robin."

" That's the spirit".

(At Gotham City Museum)

" So whats the plan". Batgirl asked as they arrived at the Museum " Fight the Riddler and grab Tim"?

"When is it ever that easy" Nightwing said giving her a playful smile "We need to enter the building without setting off any traps or alarm. One wrong move Riddler will know we're here and leave before we can ever get close to saving Robin."

"We could go through the vents and hope it holds our weight".

"That's a really good plan but.." Nightwing said turning to Batgirl and giving her a smile. "Can it hold your weight" Nightwing quickly used his grappling hook to the roof before Batgirl could do anything.

Batgirl followed Nightwing and when she landed on the roof she punched him in the shoulder.

" Your died when we get Robin safe". Batgirl said

Nightwing was holding his shoulder in pain and kind of laughed how Batgirl took it "if you can catch me." Nightwing and moved his hand from his shoulder and walked over to the vent gate to open it "Ladies first but this time dont argue with me just go." Nightwing said gesturing for Batgirl to go.

Batgirl gave Nightwing her best bat glare and crossed her arms over her chest

" Your so lucky were saving Tim otherwise you'd be falling off the roof". Batgirl said before going through the vent Nightwing right behind her".

Nightwing was crawing behind Batgirl as she found a way out of the ventilation system.

"I have a good view... Of all those artifacts." Nightwing said smirking waiting for Batgirl's reaction.

" Your definitely dead now". Batgirl replied jumping out of the exit Nightwing right after her.

"Hey it was never toward you, or was it" Nightwing said staying his distance from Batgirl. "Is there any signs that Robin might be here".

" Nice try Wing. There's blood going into that room straight ahead. You ready".

"I would say you go first but i know what your awnser is. You go first you were checking me out in the vents." Nightwing said and then faced Batgirl and gave her a smile as he walked by.

Nightwing took a deep breath and said " Let's go save a family member".

Both bats rushed through the doors and saw Robin unconscious on the floor with the Riddler standing over him.

"I would stop there if i were you"! Riddler yelled from the other side of the room. "This is your next Riddle the room is full of pressure pads on various tile on the floor step on the wrong one you give little Bird a shock. Also not all pads shock Bird boy some might send you to your... Deaths."

Riddle gave out a little laugh and yelled "Let the game begin"!

" Your sick Riddler"! Batgirl shouted then looked at Nightwing " We can't chance this it too risky".

"We have no choice the entrance is closed shut and we didn't bring any backup. If we don't help Robin now he'll die in Riddlers hands we have to risk it". Nightwing said then looked away from Batgirl and toward Robin. "Like you said earlier you would die to save Robin's life. I'm making the choice now and I'm going to finish this".

" Were finishing this and if we do die tonight I want you too know I love you". Batgirl whispering the last part then took a deep breathe before taking her step. She looked at Robin and there was no shock. " Your turn Wing".

"Love you too" Nightwing whispered back as he took his first step forward. He immediately regretted his step as Robin let out a painful yell till Nightwing quickly moved to another part on the floor that was going to stop the shocking.

"That sounded like it really hurt. Careful Nightwing your hurting the poor boy." Riddler said watching from another room in the chamber.

" I'm so sorry Robin." Nightwing said and motioned Batgirl to go next.

Batgirl stepped on another tile and flinched as Robin a screamed and

quickly moved to another tile and said " I'm sorry little Wing".

" Watch it girl your causing more harm then good". Riddler said

"I bet you this one's the trap." Nightwing said as he stepped forward and the floor started caving in. "Shit", the floor was collapsing and Nightwing heard Batgirl scream.

" WING! NO"! Batgirl screamed

Before Nightwing fell to his death he was able to grab hold of the traps walls and pull himself up. "Well this isn't a good time to make a joke".

Nightwing panted as he got back to his feet and continued walking toward Robin. Then Nightwing remembered they had Detective Vision to see the floors layout. "Batgirl" Nightwing whispered to her. "Detective Vision remember".

Batgirl gasped and used her detective vision and safely got to Robin along with Nightwing. " Robin your safe now. Were here. Wing and I are taking you home".

"Oww not so fast Bat brat's did you really think I would make this easy for you. There's a bomb located somewhere in this room. All the doors are sealed shut and there's no window for you to exit out of. I would really love to stay and chat but this is a recording and I've already left the premises. Good luck, you need it." Riddler said as his voice echoed away.

" Wing what do we do. Our exits are sealed and Robin needs medical attention fast". Batgirl looked at Robin and saw his eyes were starting to close. " Stay with me Tim".

"Call for help I'll find the bomb". Nightwing said and put his detective vision on following the wiring up to the control room where Riddle was hidding

" Batgirl to Mt Justice". Batgirl said

" Aqualad to Batgirl". Aqualad said responding

" Thank god. Kaldur we need your help. Nightwing and I are locked in the Gotham City Museum. The doors are sealed, Robin's hurt bad and Nightwing went to find the bomb please hurry".

" We are on our way my friends".

"Found the bomb but this is nothing I've seen before." Nightwing said and examimind it then realized "Batgirl it's Alien Tech if I try hacking it i will blow."

Nightwing seached the room for the exit Riddler had used to leave them to die. "I found a door. Shit it'slocked but it not sealed like the other doors I think I can blow pass the lock".

" We have to what other choice do we have". Batgirl picked up Robin and walked over to Nightwing. " Let's do it".

"Stand Back" Nightwing said as Batgirl stepped back and was holding Robin bridal style. Nightwing put the sticky grenade on the lock then charged it and ran back to where Batgirl was helping Robin to stand.

Once the charges detinated Nightwing picked up Robin and said to Batgirl "Keep running and don't look back that's an order."

Batgirl just nodded and ran with Nightwing as he held Robin. They were almost out when the building exploded and Batgirl braced herself.

Smoke covered there surrounding and it was getting harder to breath "Where's our backup Batgirl"! Nightwing yelled checking on Robin to see if he was breathing. His vituals were steady.

Batgirl coughed and replied " They should be here".

" We are here my friends". Aqualad said but not seeing the heroes.

" Over here Aqualad"! Batgirl shouted and saw Nightwing with Robin a few feet away " We have to go now".

Nightwing was prepared to pick up Robin when his ankle gave out on him. He fell back to the ground making sure he didn't drop Robin when he fell.

Superboy ran up to Nightwing and offered him help. "No take Robin he need's it more then I do." Superboy nodded and did as he was told and carried Robin to the Bio-Ship.

"You do need help also my friend". Aqualad said putting Nightwing's arm around his neck and helping him to the ship.

" Batgirl". M'gann called not seeing the girl bat.

" I'm over here". Batgirl called

M'gann found Batgirl and helped her up as she saw her arm was at a weird angle.

" I've had worse". Batgirl said noticing M'gann staring at her arm.

" Sorry".

(Mount Justice)

The three bats were taken to medical wing the moment they arrived and Tim went directly to surgery along with Batgirl while Nightwing went through X-Rays.

" I'm surprised you haven't left yet". Artemis said as Nightwing was given crutches by Wonder Women.

" Figured I'd stay till Tim and Barbra recover plus she said I couldn't leave".

" If you do I'll know". Wonder Women said " Now I have to go stay here or your under watchtower arrest".

" Fine".

" Watch him". Diana said to Artemis as she walked by

" Trust me I plan to".

Artemis waited for Diana to leave before she spoke again.

" How are you really feeling Dick". Artemis said

" Fine".

" Your only human Dick don't push too hard".

" I'll try and stay whelmed then".

" Haven't heard that since you were fourteen".

" Yeah well things change".

Artemis watched the nineteen year old bat walk out of the room, head to the main area and turn on the tv.

Artemis left to the kitchen to get the bat some food and came back a couple minutes later only to see Nightwing asleep.

" Bats". Artemis said and got a blanket from the closet, covering Nightwing with it.

" Thanks". Nightwing mumbled before shifting and fell asleep once again.

" Your welcome Wing nut". Artemis replied smiling glad her friends were safe and sound after tonight's chaos.


End file.
